


Before The Flames

by PippinPips



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Bondage, Fireplace sex, Gift Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy laments of his past and the state of his soul, and while Robin doesn't make it better he does sooth the ache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



> I, I don't know what I am even doing. Um, except being like 4 years late for a fandom. Surprise! This is dedicated to Els for being my cheerleader and for basically listening to my crazy raving
> 
> And being my partner in watching this series. 
> 
> So, I guess enjoy!

The fire is the only light Robin can see when he slips into the main room. The usual guards are out somewhere and for a few scant seconds Robin finds it all a little too easy. They’ve been at this game for months and Gisbourne has never once let him have a win this easy. He steps lightly on the wooden floor and then peers around the corner, only to see Guy clutching a cup tightly in his hands as he stares into the firelight—then it all makes sense. Slowly he makes his way over to Guy and stops at his elbow.

“Drinking alone tonight?” Robin muses. He grabs the pitcher that he was sure had been full of wine and swirls it around. Most of it is gone and there isn’t even enough for another full glass. Not that Guy seems to mind as he plucks it from Robin’s hand and tops off his glass. “What has you in such a sour mood? Sheriff take away your favorite horse?” Robin tries for a barb.  

“Do you know of all that I have done?” Guy asks. At first Robin is sure he’s joking, he has to be because he’s been the one who often thwarts Guy’s plans. Most of the time he knows exactly what Guy is doing, maybe even before Guy does, but then he realizes there were years when Robin had no idea what Guy had been doing or even most of his past. It’s all a blank to him. Well, he knows when Guy went to the Holy Lands and from the stories from the peasants, but prior to those three years when Guy took over Locksley—Robin has absolutely no idea.

“I have my ideas,” Robin admits quietly. He wonders if he should leave, just slip back out and into the forest—he’ll tell his gang he didn’t find anything out.

“My soul is tarnished, there is nothing clean in me,” Guy whispers and it’s almost so quietly that Robin has to wonder if he’s even being spoken to anymore. “Marian was to be my salvation.” Marian, they never speak of her, in their shadow games her name never comes up. Robin isn’t sure if it was him who started it, or if it was Guy. Robin places his hands on Guys’ shoulders before leaning over and taking the cup away.

“You’ve obviously had enough.” Guy grabs at his wrist, his grip tightens painfully and Robin has to let go of the clay cup. It topples from his grip only to land on Guy’s lap. Red liquid seeps into the clothing. Immediately Guy lets go of Robin’s wrist, shooting up with a roar that reminds Robin of some of their more dangerous trysts. Dancing back away from Guy, Robin just watches the knight as he stands, except he doesn’t make it far before he’s pressing his hand to the stone above the hearth.

“I deserve nothing,” he groans out. He places his second hand on the wall—maybe for stability or maybe so Robin won’t see the tears he suspects are on Guy’s face. Robin moves forward slowly like he’s walking up to a wild animal. The second he gets close enough, he places a hand on Guy and whips him around. Pushing his back harshly against the stone, Robin surges forward with the intention to kiss Guy, only at the last second Guy tilts his head and instead Robin kisses the corner of his mouth.

“You’ll pay for that,” Robin mutters. He doesn’t let Guy retort, whether it’ll be more self-pity or some sarcastic comment Robin doesn’t care. He wants to see Guy without any of his clothes on—he wants to see him as vulnerable as he pretends to be. Reaching out before him, his begins to work on the clothing whilst finally claiming Guy’s mouth.

It’s rough, it’s violent, but it’s also tinged with sadness that Robin can feel permeating Guy. Eventually he gets to skin and Robin releases a shuddering breath as his cold fingers brush against the warm flesh. Guy’s breathing shakes as well, sending a thrill through Robin as he touches even more. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” he whispers. He rubs his face along Guy’s cheek as he does and is rewarded with Guy clutching at the back of his shirt. The reaction gives Robin an idea. He pushes away from Guy hard making this lover’s head smack into the stone behind him. “Get down on the ground before I make you.” All the somberness leaves Guy’s eyes, there is desire but there is also something in his eyes that makes Robin just want to grab him and shake him. “I’ll tie you up if you need it,” he warns. Guy seems to think it over and to weigh his options before he gets on his knees in front of Robin. There is part of Robin that wishes Guy had put up a fight, he likes it when Guy needs to be tied, but he’ll dominate him either way. Stepping forward again, Robin cups Guy’s cheek and gives him a smirk.

“So, you’re going to cooperate?” Robin asks, yet right after he does Guy lurches forward and pulls his legs out from under him. He hits the floor hard with a grunt. It takes him a few moments to blink away the shock and the irritation, but he should’ve expected it. Guy never goes down this easy. His lover leans over him with his own familiar smirk on his face. Though he doesn’t let him keep it for long. Robin knocks his legs against Guy’s side and sends him sprawling on the wooden ground. With that he follows quickly before perching himself atop of Guy—holding his hands down.

“Honestly thought that was going to be easy, Locksley?” Guy demands. He’s still beneath Robin, breathing hard but there’s a fight in his eyes that Robin missed.

“For a while, I thought it might, but I’m quite glad to have you like this,” Robin retorts. He rubs his thumbs along Guy’s wrists. “I think I might tie you up, though, make it rather hard to balance wouldn’t it?” Robin muses aloud.

“You don’t have any rope on you,” Guy accuses.  

“Don’t be too sure of that. Told my boys I was going to see if I could get anything out of you, and they didn’t suspect a thing.”

“Well aren’t you lucky.”

“Very,” Robin agrees. He leans down again, brushing his lips against Guy’s and feeling the slight burn from the stubble. There is part of him that is sure Guy is getting the worst of the burn, and that’s a thought that sends a smile to his lips. “Now, about that blackened soul…”

“Surely, this isn’t my salvation,” Guy interrupts. Robin releases a hand and gives him a good smack.

“Shut your mouth, I wasn’t finished,” Robin chides, he laments for a moment he that he didn’t bring a gag, but then again it would only just get in the way of kissing.  “Now, about your blackened soul, there isn’t anyone who could get it clean and there won’t be anyone for mine.”

“And we shall be heathens together then? In the eyes of many, in the eyes of God?” Guy speaks up again. Robin thinks that maybe the fact that he doesn’t rear back, or feel like he’s been burned by the accusation speaks far more loudly than he can about his feelings on the matter. There is a reason they keep their tryst quiet, and it isn’t for the fact that most of the world views them as enemies.

He strokes a finger down along Guy’s cheek.

“There is no salvation, Gisbourne. We bathe in blood and we will only make everyone else bloodier if we try to get close to them, you’re just as bloody as I am,” Robin reminds him. He doesn’t say he loves it, the only other person he knows for sure is covered in so much blood is Much, and his ex-servant is more of a brother to him. Guy is saturated, and despite Robin not knowing exactly what he’s done to saturate himself, he’s glad he’s not alone.

He leans down and presses his mouth to Guy’s throat, licking and sucking at the flesh until its wet and red.

“I am surprised every moment I walk into a church and I am not struck down by my god,” Robin murmurs against Guy’s skin. Much kept his beliefs, but along with his memories of the time in the Holy Lands, Robin likes to keep his faith at a distance. He sucks a bruise into Guy’s skin if only to listen to his gasps and groans in pleasure.  Hands roam his body, and Robin can’t remember when he let Guy go completely but he doesn’t care. At the moment he’s too busy marking Guy up; though he keeps to the areas he knows Guy usually covers.

“Sit up, sit up,” he commands, pulling at what is left covering Guy, and Guy must want it as badly as Robin does because he sits up so quickly his collarbone nearly collides with Robin’s nose. Guy lets out a dark chuckle that curls all the way down Robin’s spine, but it only spurs him on. He rips away Guy’s clothes until his lover has nothing to hide behind.

Robin takes a moment to appreciate it, from the little nicks and scars that are littered along his torso, to the one on his forearm—the very one that disfigures the tattoo that links him to the murder attempt on King Richard. He rubs at the puckered flesh and remembers the times before they fell into bed. Before Robin realized what he wanted with Guy was not to skewer him with his metal sword, but to make him his. To own him in a way that the Sheriff could never and Marian would never. Leaning down, Robin mouths against the scar, licking it and the way Guy hisses almost makes him feel like he’s branding his lover—yet in a way he is. Guy is his. Leaning back on his heels, Robin admires his handiwork. There are splotches of color across Guy’s collar bone and down a long his chest.

“Are you going to get on with it or not?” Guy demands. Robin doesn’t rise to the bait; instead he merely drags a finger along the marks connecting splotch to splotch before he notices that his art begins to stop around Guy’s lower abdomen. Pushing up on his hands, Robin inches back down his mouth reconnecting with the salty skin as he laps and sucks at it. Beneath him Guy begins to gasp and writhe with the sensations on his hyperaware flesh, and Robin only grins. He loves it when Guy loses control when he thrashes under his weight. Placing a hand on Guy’s hipbone he leans further down and licks a strip along his inner thigh. A shudder rocks through Guy’s body as Robin gets close to his straining cock. Robin only licks up the length once before he returns his attentions to Guy’s inner thighs. They are marked with where his mouth has been along with scratches from his beard. Guy would be walking strangely for the next few days, and while he would never say who had made him move so strangely they would both know whose ownership was all over his body.

“Don’t rush me, Gisbourne,” Robin warns, “or I might make you wait longer.”

“Along with the rope?” Guy asks. Robin laughs, he’s nearly forgotten all about his threat with the rope. Still, he reaches back and he wraps his fingers around the rope. It’s rough against his fingers, but he also knows Guy loves every moment of it. Rising back onto his knees, Robin pulls the rope loose and with one hand grabs at Guy’s wrist. There is no struggling, just an ease with how Guy lifts his hands above his head and stares at Robin with his pale blue eyes—there’s a challenge in there, but Robin isn’t sure if he’ll rise to it yet. Instead he merely balances on his knees and ties Guys wrists just tight enough that it gives a bit of a bite and burn when he moves. Once he finishes, Guy gives him a smirk. He makes a show of testing his restraints, and Robin has to admire the way the muscles move and flex. There is something that laying a man that differs from being with a woman.

He places a hand along Guy’s neck and just watches his lover for a few moments. “Are you going to disrobe or not?” Guy demands, and Robin relishes in the vibrations he feels from him speaking. Leaning forward he drags his lips teasingly against Guy’s, his tongue slips from his mouth and drags along Guy’s bottom lip before dragging it into his mouth so he can suck on it. Guy doesn’t have full lips, they’re nothing like most of the women he’s been with, but Robin enjoys them none the less. Still, he pulls away and pats the hand that had been on Guy’s neck on his chest.

“You be a good boy, and stay there,” he commands. Since they found themselves on the floor, Robin rises to his feet. He isn’t slow about taking his clothes off, he wants this just as bad as Guy does, if not more so. It’s not long before he is standing before Guy his clothes in messy piles behind him and his bow on a table.

The fire is still roaring, but Robin knows eventually it’ll go out and they’ll be freezing. He falls to a crouching position before making his way up along Guy’s body—touching him the entire time. His lips curl into a dirty smile before pressing them against the underside of Guy’s jawline. “You,” he murmurs, “are only mine.” Robin doesn’t make any marks, even though he wants to. He wants everyone what he’s done to Guy of Gisbourne, how he’s broken the proud knight. Yet, he knows that if he did out himself he it would end with the people forsaking him and Guy would be no better. For them, for the idea of Robin Hood, he refrains from showing what they are. He presses another kiss behind Guy’s ear. “Did you expect me?” he asks.

“No,” Guy admits. His tone dips into worry—as if Robin would just stop what they’re doing.

“Well, lucky for you. I thought ahead,” Robin tells him cheerfully only for his expression to fall when Guy snorts.

“For once.” Robin hits him lightly again.

“I usually do think ahead, how else do you think I always manage to evade you?” he demands.

“Because you’re incredibly lucky and the guards are all morons. Plus, I no longer want you in Vaisey’s grasp,” Guy reasons. Most of those things are true. The level of incompetence with the guards of Nottingham is rather hilarious; however, Guy unwillingness wasn’t always in Robin’s favor. He tells his lover this only to have Guy chuckle darkly. “Locksley, I wanted you the moment you and your manservant strode through the crowd to confront me.”

“So, you’ve always wanted me to do this?” Robin asks. He tugs on the rope as he speaks, pulling enough to give Guy a slight discomfort. However, the move pulls a moan from Guy’s lips and sends heat right to Robin’s groin. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pulls harder eliciting another appreciative noise from Guy’s lips. He thinks better of trying to pull even more; he doesn’t want to injure Guy not when he’ll have to return to his duties later on. With a slight bit of reluctance, Robin lets go of the ropes, but he soon returns his attentions more towards Guy’s lips and body. Except then too he remembers the oil he brought with him. It’s more for the leathers on his horse, but they both know from experience it works just as well as the concoction that he every once in a while procures from Matilda under guise of other uses. Once more he leaves Guy on the ground, but he isn’t gone long before he pulls the container from his satchel and returns to Guy’s side. “Legs,” he motions. Guy brings he legs up to his chest as best as he can and Robin just admires the sight until Guy grunts at him with irritation.

“I’m not going to hold this forever, Locksley,” he warns.

“Noted.” Robin slides his hand up one of the bruising thighs before he settles more, his other hand slipping closer to Guy’s hole. His finger trail around the outer ring of muscle, teasing and waiting until Guy is begging him. His patience rewards him with a growling Guy straining against his bindings. Slipping one finger in, Robin listens as Guy’s breathe hitches before he starts to open his lover up. They are no longer slow and methodical with each other, too familiar with the other’s body to be too cautious, but Robin does keep an keen ear for Guy’s breathing and that of anyone else’s. He adds more oil to his fingers and slips in a second. Guy’s back arches from the ground the second Robin finds the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck me!”

“That’s the idea,” Robin replies. The cocky smile slides over his face as he angles for that bundle again. Guy lets out another moan, so loud that Robin is extremely glad that when he arrived he hadn’t run into any guards. Even the idiots who work for Guy wouldn’t be able to ignore their master’s noises. Robin surges forward, his finger still within Guy and seals his mouth over Guy’s. He swallows down the noises that Guy emits, yet even as he does Robin can’t help but feel the heat rise in his own body. Eventually his entire body feels like it’s aflame and every touch of his skin to Guy’s sends a shockwave of pleasure to him. It’s very nearly to the point where he too is nearly begging to fuck Guy.

He pulls away panting and stares at Guy’s flushed skin beneath the bruises, appreciating his work very much. Robin rushes as he grabs for more oil, and he doesn’t linger on his own cock as he slicks it up. Biting his lip, Robin tries to keep in control of his body; he lets out a low calming breath yet when he opens his eyes and catches Guy watching him with is pupils blown wide Robin can only feel the want spread further across his body. He grabs at one of Guy’s thighs with one hand and keeps another on his cock lining himself up with Guy’s slick hole. The initial push in feels just as good as it ever does and Robin has to keep a tight hold on his control or else he’ll just slam into Guy—an action more suited for when they’re angry at one another.

The second he’s in, Robin uses both of his hands to push Guy’s legs back so they are nearly able to rest on his shoulders. Guy makes no complaint; in fact it’s the exact opposite. He makes a whining noise that Robin knows well. He draws back only to piston his hips forward and pulling another whining sound from Guy’s throat and then another with every thrust. There are a few things Robin allows himself to enjoy: his bow, helping people, and being inside Guy. Making the knight squirm from his touch is like a power high that Robin never asks for but always strives for.

Guy’s legs find their way around his waist and hold him tightly as he thrusts into him. They tighten the longer he lasts until they feel like a vice grip. Guy is strong, he’s trained, this is no noble woman’s legs or even a whore’s. No, Guy has a power in his legs and he takes the violence that Robin holds in his body. Robin slams into his lover, his hips snapping and his fingers digging harshly into Guy’s skin. There will be a point when he breaks the skin, but neither of them will mind. Blood is just another form of currency from men like them. Leaning down, Robin licks his way into Guy’s mouth, curling his tongue around the other man’s, and pulling it into a battle of dominance. It not long before Robin is back in the seat of dominance and he’s devouring Guy. When he pulls back Guy looks as if he’s been kissed silly and there is a spark of pride the ignites within Robin’s belly. His thrusts become fast and less controlled as the pleasure builds along his spine.

The noises that Guy makes below him don’t help either. There is writhing and pulling at the bindings below him that sends Robin right over the edge with a crash. He shakes through his release, feeling Guy strain against him for his own. There is part of Robin that wants to make Guy wait; to make him squirm and beg for more, yet that’ll be for another time. He pulls out of Guy, and his lover makes gasping moaning noises that are mixing with his wants of more for Robin to just touch him.

“I’ll take care of you,” Robin promises. He keeps Guy’s legs spread open so that he bracket him before he dips his head down and takes the tip of Guy’s cock into his mouth. Below him, Guy starts blabbering. It’s of nothing important just strings of words mashing together to have semblance of the spoken word.

Robin slides further down along Guy’s shaft, flattening his tongue to make room for the girth. As much as he loves taking Guy, often rough and hard, there is part of him that loves to see Guy fall apart from his mouth. He licks at the salty skin as he bobs back up and down; applying suction and pressure just as he knows Guy likes it. There are signs when Guy is so near the edge, the muscles in this thighs begin to quiver with restraint and his breathes turn more into grasping  and heavy as if he’s run for too long. If his hands were free he would be grabbing at Robin’s light brown hair, tugging at the strands until tears sprout in his eyes. Guy’s cock twitches in his mouth and then the salty taste increases. Robin does his best to swallow most of it down, but there is still a bit of mess that he licks back up.

Once he finishes, he slowly crawls back up along Guy’s body and rests his against it. Their eyes lock and there is nothing more than to sleep that Robin wants, and he can see it in Guy’s eyes the tiredness. He captures Guy’s mouth again, a slow sloppy kiss with too much tongue but neither one of them wants to change. They lay there naked before the coals of what was once a roaring kissing each other until they are nearly cross-eyed. Robin wants to retire to troupe up to what was once his bed and maybe wait until morning before he takes Guy in his own bed, but there are plots to foil and charades to be kept. So, instead he reaches up and unties the rope from Guy’s wrists.

“Feel any better?” he asks. Guy lets out a tired snort.

“So, that was to bring me salvation.”

“No, I told you I offer no salvation. I am a drowning man an as are you.” Guy looks at him in the darkness and then smiles.

“That,” Guy pauses, “I can accept.” He drags Robin down for another kiss, this time they can both taste the farewell, but it’s only momentarily.

Robin dresses slowly, his muscles feeling loose and relaxed after a nice romp. Yet, he keeps an eye on Guy while he dresses as well. He covers up the marks, slowly and methodically, but Robin knows where every single one is. There might be a few daring escapes when he uses his knowledge to get out of a tight scrape, and he also knows that riding a horse will cause Guy a bit of discomfort so one of those is definitely on the menu. Robin steps in for another kiss.

“And now we’re back to enemies,” he promises. Guy’s returning expression makes a curl of satisfaction move through Robin’s belly. Maybe next time he’ll take in in the forest during a chase, just tie him to a tree and have his way with the knight. Robin slips out of his old home with the thoughts of what next time could entail.  


End file.
